


Mushrooms

by Mytha



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Food, Food as a Metaphor for Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 12:17:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16085936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mytha/pseuds/Mytha
Summary: Luka loves mushrooms and Luka loves Belinda.





	Mushrooms

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RipplesOfAqua](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RipplesOfAqua/gifts).



Luka loves mushrooms, knows mushrooms: the white bulbs that grow in patches of soil even underground, the edible red lichen that can be found even in Carta tunnels, the brown spongy ones that grow near trees, the ones colored like egg yolk that taste like early autumn days and more and more besides. 

Luka also loves Belinda: her freckled face, her open smile, her strength, energy and even her cheerful mood have grown on her. The templar is her favorite companion by far and she wants to make her happy. 

Belinda, however, does not love mushrooms. “That sounds horrible!” she says emphatically when Luka tells her how she lived on barely anything but mushrooms, trapped in the tunnels of the Warden prison. 

How can Belinda not like mushrooms? There are so many to choose from! So many recipes!

Mushrooms grow in abundance wherever they go, be it Tevinter temple or elven ruin. Mushrooms are on the menu nearly every day – because Luka knows them, finds them the very best ones!

Mushrooms boiled in salted water: this is not a success. Luka watches Belinda grimace as she gulps them down – mouthful and mouthful with sips of water to help her along. 

Mushrooms with ham: well, Luka thinks it was the ham that was to blame for them feeling funny that night. 

Mushrooms fried with wild onion and parsley: Luka is quite proud of herself for finding these ingredients. She has to defend Belinda's portion from the ever pushy Elementalist. “Oh, it's fine.” Belinda says and hands her portion to him later all the same. When he is asleep, Luka fills his boots with tiny spiders. 

Mushrooms as a sauce to their meal of wild nug: Luka watches Belinda eat mournfully. Isabela explains. How could Luka have known? When did nugs become pets? 

Mushrooms, mushrooms, mushrooms. Belinda cannot be won over. 

Luka cleans the cèpe mushrooms with a growing sense of unease. They are lovely and still Belinda will not love them. Belinda will not see how much Luka loves her. What is she to her but a small thing, earthen and unpleasant as these mushrooms? 

Steps approach with some haste. A bundle is dropped to the ground in front of her. 

“I found potatoes!” 

Belinda's cheerful voice pulls her from her meandering thoughts. “Did you?” 

“Yes, by the Orlesian palace. They had a vegetable garden. There were onions, garlic and herbs! Isabela accidentally shot a chicken, so we have that to eat, too!” 

It is difficult to stay sad when Belinda is so excited, difficult to stay sad when Belinda has delivered to her the ingredients for the best meal she can imagine. She eyes her beloved mushrooms with some regret. “What about these?”

Belinda looks at her and smiles. “I think we should have them, too. I think I am beginning to like them.”


End file.
